malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bonehunters/Chapter 5
This, more than at any other time beforehand, gave brutal truth to the conviction that Adjunct Tavore was cold iron, thrust into the soul of a raging forge...|''‘None to Witness’'' (The Lost History of the Bonehunters) Duiker of Darujhistan}} Ugarat At Samar Dev's house in Ugarat, Karsa Orlong examines her inventions which include a spyglass. She informs him that the Falah'd has asked her to study the corpse of the demon that Karsa slew. She asks if he would like to accompany her, but he refuses. She leaves, warning him not to break anything. At Moraval Keep, she dissects the corpse of the Nah'ruk, marvelling at its anatomy. She returns to find Karsa pouring over her maps. They talk about Seven Cities and when Karsa hears about Sepik, he decides to set out for it. She notices several spirits drawn towards the Toblakai, and imprisons them in a belt-knife. Y'Ghatan On the outskirts of Y'Ghatan, Quick Ben, Kalam and Gesler's squad wait for the arrival of the 14th army. They discuss the siege to come, while reminiscing about the Siege of Coral and their past battle at Raraku. Whilst waiting, they are found by Khundryl scouts, who lead them to the Adjunct. They inform her about Leoman's decision to make a stand at Y'Ghatan and the presence of the Skykeeps in the Imperial Warren. She orders them to discover the purpose of the Skykeeps' in the warren. By this, they deduce that the Adjunct is aware of their meeting with Dujek and Tayschrenn, and no longer trusts them. Back at camp, reinforcements have arrived, with a new captain who promptly kills Joyful Union. She orders them to bivouac together. Elsewhere, Keneb enters his tent to find Grub who tells him that the Adjunct is their last hope before leaving. He is visited by Blistig soon after who informs him of the officers' plans to confront the Adjunct and get her to reveal her plans. Imperial Warren Quick Ben, Kalam and Gesler's squad watch the eleven motionless skykeeps. Kalam, exasperated by the squad, asks the mage send them away. They plan to sneak aboard one skykeep accompanied by Stormy, while the rest return to the army. Ehrlitan Sea coast On the coast, Apsalar notices a trader carrack in the Ehrlitan Sea while observing Telorast and Curdle, who seem to be losing their minds. She decides to travel by warren to Kansu, feeling a desperate insistence in her instincts. Kurald Emurlahn Apsalar enters Shadow some four miles north of Ehrlitan, on her way to the city of Kansu. While travelling through an empty Tiste Edur forest, she sees the same carrack in the warren, sensing that someone important was on the ship. Sensed in turn, she is intercepted by a ship's anchor which she climbs to board the vessel. There she meets Ganoes Paran who tells that her that he is now Master of the Deck. They talk about Paran's sanctioning of High House Chains, the war that is coming and the role they will play. Seven Cities Dejim Nebrahl lies in wait for its victims to appear in order to ambush them. He plans on crushing the current ascendancy and rule over humanity as a tyrant after his task is complete. Jhag Odhan Karsa and Samar Dev leave Ugarat, setting out west over the Jhag Odhan towards Sepik. He reveals some of his past to her while hinting on his plan to crush civilization in his own time. Turul'a Escarpment Near the cliffs marking the escarpment, Heboric's hands begin to glow green again. He starts rambling about the war between the Elder Gods and the new and the Crippled God's place in the scheme. He says that in this war everyone will have to choose and that Treach has made his choice. The others do not understand and proceed to make camp in a cave. Whilst there, Cutter finally notices that Scillara is pregnant. 05